HVAC systems are used to regulate environmental conditions within an enclosed space. Typically, HVAC systems have a circulation fan that pulls air from the enclosed space through ducts and pushes the air back into the enclosed space through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling, humidifying or dehumidifying the air). To direct operations of the circulation fan and other components, each HVAC system includes at least one HVAC controller. A filter is usually used in the HVAC systems to protect the various components, such as the circulation fan and an evaporator coil, by removing impurities or particles from the air received from the enclosed space.